


[Collection] E-Rated Scenes and Fragments of AUs from "Neither Mist Nor Sky"

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different Primary Flames, Alternate Universe of an Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Anime/Manga Fusion, Author loves to chat in the Comments, Daily Life Arc, Dark, Dubious Consent, Flame Active Character(s), Flame Theory and Lore, Frottage, Gokudera Hayato Gives Oral Sex, Masturbation, Mists: Fucking with Reality for Pleasure and Profit, Multi, Not All Tags Apply to All Chapters, POV Multiple, Seme Gokudera Hayato, Seme Hibari Kyouya, Seme Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sex Toys, Sexual Uses for Dying Will Flames, Shameless Yamamoto Takeshi, Uke Gokudera Hayato, Uke Yamamoto Takeshi, Unconventional Uses for Dying Will Flames, Vignettes and Missing Scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-29 02:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: A self-indulgent side "collection" forNeither Mist Nor Sky, featuring things thatmighthave happened. Not canonical for the main story unless clearly stated. Pairings are marked in the chapter titles. Scenes only linked if marked as such.IndexChapter5is the newest one.





	1. e001 - Entrance Interview - Hayato - future Hayato/Kyoya/Tsuna - AU

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Neither Mist, Nor Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9913724) by [Night-Mare (Aoife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare). 



> If you can think of a better title, please shout in the comments! Or if you want more of a specific AU, likewise, shout.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Centred text in italics represents actual dialogue from the relevant Anime episode.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Chapter titles are formatted:
> 
> Anime Episode Number - Scene - POV Character - 'Ship - Status
> 
> * * *
> 
> [Full-Page Index](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10844877/navigate)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The AU where Kyoya is 'senior' Guardian.

"The baby brought you here to be one of my Sky's Guardians, didn't he." He can only stare at the Cloudy Mist. Of all the responses to him presenting his transfer papers to fulfill the Arcobaleno's instructions, discovering that there already was a Guardian watching over Tsunayoshi Sawada, and one an order of magnitude or three stronger than he was, was the one he hadn't expected. It made him want to roll over and bare his throat.

Especially when the older teen eyed him measuringly. "Explain why I should let you near my Sky, herbivore."

He shivered, and pressed his erection down with one hand, as subtly as he could. "Your Sky's father is the Vongola's Young Lion, and is being considered to inherit his position." He swallowed, erection resisting his efforts to get it to subside in the face of the older teen's sudden killing intent and the unfolding Flames. "For all your Sky is royalty within the Rainbow Mafia, he's untrained. I'm not. I was raised as my father's heir, which means I know where the traps are."

There's another assessing look, that lingers briefly on his bulging groin and makes him blush, but the killing intent is being folded away again.

"Hn. Whether Tsu-kun keeps you is his decision, not the baby's, but I will allow you to present your case. Has the baby even bothered to organise somewhere for you to sleep?" He does his best to ignore the diminutive form of the Sky's name, and all the things that implied, and the way the Flames are pressing against his, making them submit.

"No matter. You'll be accompanying me this evening to talk to my Sky without the baby's interference," and oh fuck, he was so fucked; the way the Flames curled around him possessively, "and if he agrees to keep you, I'll find _appropriate_ accommodations for you."

[Continued Here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10881084/chapters/24177447)


	2. e003 - Interlude - Hayato - one-sided Hayato/Tsuna - CANONICAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scene from NMNS proper; Hayato masturbates.

It’s lonely, his bed. The apartment he managed to rent isn’t particularly nice, though it’s a roof over his head which is more than he’s had at various points in the past, and it aches, being on his own. He wants his Sky; wants him badly. It’s not even just sex, though he still thinks his Sky is pretty, and wants to bed - and be bedded by - him; but really, he just wants to stay close to that warmth.

Thinking about his Sky and sex produces a predictable result though. His cock stirs, hardening, and he curls onto his side, finding a more comfortable position to deal with the problem. There’s a bead of pre-cum already at the tip of his cock, and he smoothes it over the head, and strokes himself. It would be better if his Sky was doing this, if he was the one with a hand on his cock, but the memory of his Sky’s Flames is easy enough to summon up, and wrap around himself, and his hand moves faster as he does so.

It’s not enough though, and he whines, low and needy, and throws himself back over onto his back and reaches for the bag he tucked under the bed. Still tucked into one of its pockets is the lube and the toy he bought himself, months ago, when his body had decided it was ready for sex. It’s easy enough to slick his fingers and force himself open with them; easier still to pull them out and press the plug in, in their place. It stretches him, pulls at his rim before popping into place, and then he can grind down on it, and stimulate his prostate even as he tugs at his cock with slick fingers.

That is enough, and he cums all over himself. He wipes himself off with his discarded t-shirt, and though he’ll regret it in the morning, he suspects, falls asleep with the plug still in place. Right now it still feels good, and he wonders, sleepily, if he’ll be able to persuade his Sky to fuck him awake at some point.

 


	3. e005 - Roof-top Boredom - Hayato - Hayato/Tsuna, Hayato/Takeshi - AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The AU where Boredom is solved with Blowjobs

_If you say so, boss. Man, I really am bored. I wish something shocking would happen._

... his cheeks heat; he has an idea of what they could be doing about their boredom, but. But he's not going to suggest it. Not with Takeshi right there, and not until he figured out _how_ to ask for what he was craving. Finding those words was driving him up the wall.

What he _wanted_ was to spend his lunchtime sucking on his Sky's cock; he _wanted_ to make his Sky feel good about having claimed him as a Guardian. He'd paid good money to learn about pleasure and he wanted to share that knowledge. But with his Sky, not with Takeshi. Except, that if he was honest with himself, there was a tiny bit of tight heat in his belly at the idea of teaching the Lightning, too.

Both of the other two have gone quiet; he can feel their eyes on him, and his cheeks heat further. They're both watching him and the tension is escalating -

"What are you thinking, Hayato-kun? That blush tells me I want to know." _Oh_. His lips shape the silent phoneme at Tsuna's words. His Sky is sat, legs spread, looking up at him, a bottle in his hand and his lips glistening with water. He doesn't have a better explanation for why he ends up kneeling between the other teen's legs, and leaning in to kiss him. Nor as to why one of his hands slides into Tsuna's fluffy hair to hold him in place for the hungry kiss as the other one reaches down to rub gently at his Sky's cock through his school pants.

Tsuna whines against his mouth, and there's his Sky's hands in his hair, and he can have him? He really can have him? He's been daydreaming about this for weeks, and he _wants_. There's a needy sound from the watching Lightning, but he's enthralled by Tsuna and the way his cock is hardening and his hips are thrusting into his hand minutely. He breaks the kiss; and is rewarded by a discontent sound from Tsuna, but his mouth is watering at the idea of sucking on his Sky's cock.

It takes some careful squirming to get himself down on to his belly, but Tsuna is watching him needy and his eyes widen as Hayato unzips his Sky's pants and extracts his hardening cock from his boxers. There's another appreciative noise from the Lightning, and there's a tentative hand reaching out to stroke his ass - and it's not his Sky's. Those are in his hair.

He licks Tsuna's cock tentatively, and his Sky hisses and the hands in his hair tighten; the other teen tastes sweet and musky, and he wants more; the hand on his ass is getting more confident, and he can allow that. It's not ideal having Takeshi here, too, but. He closes his mouth around the head of his Sky's cock and sucks gently. Tsuna thrusts up, abortively and it slides deeper into his mouth, soft skin sliding smoothly over his tongue, and he has to swallow lest he drools around it.

It's harder than he thought it would be to find his rhythm, but he doesn't regret it, even when Tsuna thrusts up and he finds himself gagging and choking on his Sky's cock. He finds the right angle after that, and the next of Tsuna's shallow thrusts, he swallows and _yesss_. He can't hold the position for very long, and it feels really strange, but he manages to deep throat his Sky and now he _knows_ he can do it. He pushes himself up slightly, and then he's sucking hard and he has his nose buried in Tsuna's pubes, and his cock lodged in his throat and he hums in delight at his success.

That makes his Sky squeak, and then there's a bitter taste at the back of his throat and Tsuna's cock is pulsing and _fuck_ , did he just manage to make his Sky cum? Did he really just earn himself a belly full of the other teen's semen? He has to pull off Tsuna's cock; he hasn't figured out to breathe whilst doing that , and he gets two last spurts of cum on his tongue to confirm his victory and he could get accustomed to that taste.

"So good, Hayato-kun." He lays his head on his Sky's thigh, and Tsuna scritches him gently, fingers carding through his hair. "But Takeshi is all aroused by watching us, sweetheart. Would you be willing to take care of him, too? I would enjoy watching it, I think."

He considers it, but he's kind of drunk on his Sky's orgasm, and it's his Sky asking him, and telling him he'd enjoy watching it, which makes his decision for him. He nods, and Tsuna smiles and leans down to kiss him. "So good to me, Hayato-kun."

The praise warms him even further, and he pushes himself up, and crawls over to Takeshi, who has his cock out, and waiting for him, and he's shorter but thicker than his Sky. And very, very aroused. There's a bead of pre-cum on the tip, and he licks it up. It tastes almost as sweet as Tsuna's had, and his mouth is watering again now. "Does he taste good, Hayato-kun?"

He nods, and then wraps his lips around the head of the Lightning's cock and sucks hard - then there are hands in his hair, bigger than his Sky's. "How does that feel, Takeshi-kun? It felt amazing when he did that to me."

 _Oh_. His Sky really does like watching him do this, and that makes him hotter. Takeshi's hands in his hair coax him into taking more of his cock, and he swallows, and takes a deep breath through his nose before pushing himself down and down until his nose is buried in the Lightning's groin. He smells muskier than Tsuna had, but it's not unpleasant and he swallows experimentally around the cock wedging his mouth open.

He has to use his hands to pin Takeshi's hips in place; the Lightning is much more prone to thrusting that his Sky, and he still hasn't figured out how to breath around silk and steel, and Takeshi's extra girth was making his jaw _ache_. But it's a good ache, especially when he realises his Sky has crawled over to watch what he's doing, and there's a delicate, ghosting touch that traces his jaw, and he shivers, and swallows convulsively again.

He remembers the way humming had affected Tsuna and tries it again. There's a different bitter taste at the back of his throat and he swallows, and swallows and swallows, until the cock in his mouth softens and Takeshi's hands pull him off it, hissing from oversensitivity. But then there's Tsuna's mouth slanting over his, eagerly chasing his Lightning's flavour, and his Sky is crowding, pushing him over and onto his back and the smaller teen is kissing him aggressively.

"You don't know what you do to me, Hayato-kun. Watching that -" his Sky is aroused again, and he wants; but there's the sounds of someone coming up the stairs towards the roof. He swallows, and wills his own arousal to subside. His Sky has heard the same sounds; as has the Lightning, and it's amazing how quickly three teens can pretend that nothing has been happening. That doesn't remove the taste of cum from his mouth, though, and he's going to do that again. And again. And again.


	4. e005 - Reception Room - Hibari - Kyoya/Tsuna - AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The AU where Kyoya takes what he wants.

It's not the first time the other teen has been near naked in his presence in the last few weeks, and between a pleasantly shaped ass, perfect for biting, and those lovely powerful Flames, he wants.

And what he wants, he takes.

_"Mind if I tear you apart?"_

He purrs, intent undeniable even if he is still holding one of his tonfas and his Flames curling, rich and thick and unmistakable, pressing back against the Sky's.

The other teen shivers, and Kyoya's lips curve into a smile; that wasn't a no. In fact he could see the way the fabric was being drawn tight over that ass, suggesting the other was aroused by that suggestion. The two teens the boy is hanging onto are unconscious, and would stay that way for a while, and the boy's not-toddler tutor would make himself scarce unless he disapproved, so he might as well take this opportunity.

It's remarkably easy to pull those ridiculous shorts down; the Sky is still hanging onto the other two, keeping his hands from interfering and his body perfectly angled. And Mist Flames are useful; he merely has to _want_ , and then he's unzipping the fly of his trousers, and dropping his tonfa and bracing two hands on either side of the Sky's hips and _thrusting_.

And oh. This is what had the herbivores behaving so ridiculously over their mates; this hot tight stimulation of their genitals. He would need to have this boy over and over again, he could tell. Once wasn't going to be enough, not with the way his Flames reached for him and his body arched and sucked at his cock, demanding he use it, abuse it, fill it, mark it, and in the fullness of time, breed it.

And who was he to deny his Sky's demands? He could have him over his desk in this room - he calculated - at least twice a day. Three times if he assigned him to the committee rather than leave him to the standard school chores. He doubted he would get tired of fucking this perfect hole that massaged his cock so beautifully; and the other teen had brought him food, which was a courting gift, and was not protesting this use of himself, so he should be content with the arrangement.

He's feeling generous - though his Sky would need to learn to come from his use alone quickly - and tugs on the other teen's cock several times, pulling at it's foreskin, and is rewarded by the hole he's using getting even tighter, in an intriguing rippling pattern that he wants more of, and strains his control. But he is Hibari Kyoya, and his will is like iron; he will not let go until he's torn an admission that the Sky is _his_ from the teen's throat.

He gets it, or at least something close enough, and he cums, and then pulls out; his fluids drip from his Sky, and there's something both deliciously right and deliciously wrong about that sight. The Flame is still burning on the other teen's head, too, and his hands are still clenched, rictus tight in the collars of what he suspects must be the Sky's other guardians, but his eyes are blown, and Kyoya tucks himself back into his pants, and then helps his Sky pull both boys back into the room - he probably shouldn't kill them; Tsunayoshi would get irritated with him and withhold his delightful hole from him.

(And when he slings them on the sofas, assessing their Flames and their bodies with easy glances, he decides they may even be tolerable playmates themselves, though the Cloud would have to stop smoking, and the Lightning would need to stop crowding with the baseball team; it was obvious they didn't really care for him with the way he was injured, and Takeshi had more skill than most of his underlings did.)


	5. e005 - Interlude - Tsuna - Hayato/Tsuna/Takeshi - AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The AU that leads directly on from [Chapter 70 of NMNS](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9913724/chapters/24241524) \- my brain couldn't resist.

He brushes his fingers over his lips, contemplating the way Hibari-san had kissed him - which made him shiver again. He'd never considered kissing another boy - he'd been fixated on Kyoko-chan after she'd been so kind to him - but Hibari-san's biting kiss had filled his stomach with butterflies. Hayato, sleeping next to him, curled around him snuggled closer, and his mind blanked when the increased closeness pressed a hard 'object' against his hip.

His shifting roused the sleeping Hayato, just a little bit, and the 'object' was rubbed against his hip, and was that really Hayato-kun's cock? He squeaked, quietly, a hand over his mouth. That was _two_ of his Guardians who'd shown interest in him today. An interest that he'd never even considered! But the way the two of them _felt_ when they did, the taste to the Flames he could only sort of feel without the aid of one of Reborn's bullets? He liked that.

He could get to _really_ like that. Hayato snuggled closer, hips moving slightly, rubbing his cock against his hip, and he could feel his own filling in response, and there was the startled realisation that his clothes were Hibari-san's construct as Hayato-kun's tongue darted out and brushed against his clavicle, and there was a hand over his cock, one of Hayato's, and a murmured "Tsu-kun" that just reassured him it was him that Hayato was thinking of.

He rolled towards Hayato, and found himself followed by a sleeping Takeshi, who fitted himself to his back and he bit his lip as he corrected himself; make that all _three_ of his Guardians showing an interest. He was so confused, but the way Hayato-kun was rubbing against his thigh and mouthing at his pulse point was - he gave up. He could figure this out later. For now -

Takeshi-kun nuzzled against his throat from the other side, and he pushed back against Takeshi's erection, feeling it rub against - fuck. He hadn't expected that to feel good. Damn it, he wasn't a girl! So why did the idea of his Guardians pinning him down make his cock even hotter and heavier? His Cloud and his Lightning had him between them, and he wiggled, and both of them, still mostly asleep chased him through the motions. And there was pressure on his shoulder, the sharp edge of teeth against bone, and he had to whine.

The two other boys froze, and he wiggled again, wanting the two of them to continue. They got the message, but now he found himself looking into Hayato's eyes as their cocks rubbed together through fabric, and Takeshi was mouthing at the bite mark he'd placed on his shoulder and rubbing his cock up and down his butt crack, head catching against his ass hole and his tail bone. He couldn't help himself -

He leant in, just a little bit and pressed stinging lips to Hayato's and tried kissing him the way that Hibari-san had kissed him. That got him a widening of Hayato-kun's eyes, and then his Cloud crowded even closer, his tongue pushing into his mouth to tangle with his own, and that and the stimulation of his cock - the tangling tension unwound abruptly, and _oh_.

His cock pulsed, warm, sticky, wet and he melted, muscles easing, and Hayato watched him melt before pushing him over onto his back and kissing him with even more determination; Takeshi's cock now rubbing against his hip, and he wanted to share the way he was feeling. He reached out, through the little bit of his Flame he could access and pressed heavy pleasure on both of them.

It worked, beautifully, and his two Guardians gasped and rubbed harder against him for two, three, four jerks and then they melted against him, heavy and sated and sleepy again. They were all going to be uncomfortably sticky, but he couldn't bring himself to make the two of them let him up.


	6. Mid-DailyLifeArc - Housing - Hayato - Hayato/Tsuna - AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The AU where Tsuna insists Hayato moves in.

Tsuna has a surprisingly strong grip, he decides. His Sky has one hand wrapped around his wrist, and he's being towed, determinedly towards the smaller teen's house. He can't quite figure out _why_ though, though he'll probably find out fairly soon given the way the Sky Flames that can escape that Primo-damned Seal are licking around him possessively.

He's dragged straight into his Sky's house, past a curious Nana, and up the stairs, into his Sky's bedroom. Fortunately the Arcobaleno wasn't there, though his hammock was set up in one corner, a reminder of the reason he was even _in_ Japan. He's pushed down onto his Sky's bed, bouncing once before finding himself sprawled out, with his diminutive Sky glaring down at him.

His Sky's Flames are forcing their way past the Seal in ever larger amounts; something has his Sky worked up, and he wonders if it's the same thing that has him so worked up. But - he sneaks a glimpse at his Sky's groin - he doubts it is.

"Hayato-kun," there's something tense, a possessiveness that his Sky doesn't express very often lurking in his voice, and it makes his gut heat and his arousal surge.

"Yes, Jyuu-" that earns him a glare, "Tsu-kun."

"Better." His Sky took a deep breath, and there was something like an orange tinge to his eyes that made him start - he'd only seen his Sky with his eyes that colour under the influence of one of Reborn's bullets, but he definitely wasn't, "Hayato-kun, why are you living _there_?"

He can't even think of lying to his Sky under those eyes, "Because it's the only place I can afford." His gut churns, his arousal gone. If Tsuna's seen where he lives - there's something like panic unfurling in his brain, and he's hyperventilating, pulse racing -

"Hayato-kun, I need you to take a deep breath for me, sweetheart." He follows his Sky's orders, he can't do anything else, and then the endearment registers, as does the fact his Sky is sitting behind him, arms wrapped around him. "Why didn't you say _something_? There's enough space here you could have just come and lived with me and Mama."

The adrenaline of the panic attack fades, skewing into something closer to the arousal he'd been riding before Tsuna had asked the question, and he squirms in his Sky's grasp, but when did Tsuna get so strong? He holds him easily, and then the fact that his Sky is aroused, too, registers.

"I -," there are Sky Flames wrapped around him, stronger than he's felt from his Sky outside training, and he doesn't have the words to accept the offer, but he can project the sense of relief, and hope his Sky understands.

Strong, delicate hands pull him down, and his Sky is wrapped around him despite the difference in their heights, allowing Hayato to bury his nose in the vee of his neck, and just be embraced by the smaller teen. "Of course I want you, you idiot. You're _mine_ , now. Or do you take back that offer?"

He can't answer that. He can't. But he can burrow tighter into the hug he's being offered, and hope that's enough for his Sky, especially given the way the teen seems to be riding the edge of Dying Will Mode. It also grinds his partial erection against Tsuna, and allows him to feel the shape of his Sky's arousal against his belly. One of his Sky's hands drifts down to cup his ass, the other tangles in his hair, and pulls his head up from where he'd been nuzzling.

"Hayato-kun," Why is his Sky still talking? He doesn't want to be talking, but those amber-orange eyes have him transfixed. "I want you. But even if we weren't about to do this, that offer of somewhere better to live would still be on the table, understood?" His Sky is cruel, but he nods, still transfixed. "Good. I won't feel so guilty about this, then."

Oh. Tsuna has him on his back now, and is settling between his legs, pushing his hips apart. "I've wanted to do this since you knelt to me after the dynamite incident, Hayato-kun." His Sky's eyes are still glowing, and there are hands unbuttoning his jeans. "Commando, Hayato-kun?" There's amused delight in Tsuna's voice, and his Sky peels off his jeans, carefully, allowing Hayato's now fully hard cock to spring free, nearly hitting Tsuna in the face.

He wants to cover himself, but his Sky looks up again, catching his eyes with the vivid amber-orange of Tsuna's own. "Mine, Hayato-kun. That means I get to look, and touch, and taste." His Sky matches actions to words by licking, a long assured strip up the cock in front of his face. He wonders where his Sky has learnt this, but the titles of the manga and a handful of other books on Tsuna's bookshelves answer that. He shivers.

There's warm, tight heat around the head of his cock, a tongue flicking at it, tasting him, the touch, oh so gentle, of teeth to the sensitive base of it's head and his hands clench reflexively tight in the sheets of the bed. His Sky is teasing him, learning him, and he _wants_.

His Sky's Flames are dancing just under his skin, and it makes Tsuna hot to the touch, and his mouth hotter still around his cock, a finger, slick and slippery with lube slides into him,  
and then his Sky is kneeling up, leaning forward, and _fuck_. His Sky. Is. Swallowing. His. Cock. He doesn't want to know how Tsuna taught himself what he's doing, but holy mother of god, his Sky was swallowing his cock and it feels _exquisite_. It's all he can do to stop himself grabbing for Tsuna's hair, to force him down the last short distance so that his whole cock was buried in that tight, tight heat.

But he couldn't do that to his Sky, and his hands twist tighter in the sheets, and his own Flames are rising in response, in sync with his need, and there's a tearing sound, his hips arch, Tsuna gags, but continues sucking and he's _cumming_. In endless, aching pulses that his Sky swallows and swallows and swallows, until he's softening and sensitive. It makes him very aware of the two fingers scissoring him open, working him through the aftershocks of his orgasm. Tsuna's watching him, still from his position between his legs, eyes amber-orange and his lips glistening with Hayato's own cum, and he whines, and pushes down onto the fingers.

It aches, but it's a good ache. His hands are full of torn material, and it's all he can do to keep his eyes open, to watch his Sky as he works him open, and erect again. His Sky is being so very patient with him; he hasn't even removed his own pants yet, and his fingers are driving him _insane_. They're curving and crooking and rubbing, and sending sparks of Lightning up his spine, and to tangle in his gut, the tensions steadily driving him closer and closer to another orgasm. "Fuck, Tsuna, _please_!"

That earns him one of his Sky's soft, knowing smiles, and the fingers twist sharply and then press before withdrawing, leaving him hanging on the edge of an orgasm. "So pretty, Hayato. So very pretty, all debauched and needy beneath me. Can I ...?" He nods, and his Sky shimmies out of his own jeans and boxers at the same time, revealing a cock that would be intimidating if he wasn't so aroused and needy.

Tsuna does something to his cock, and then is back between his legs, hands on Hayato's ass, spreading his butt cheeks and tilting him for easier access and then there's a hot blunt pressure at his entrance, and he thrusts down, and fuck, it _hurts_. It feels like there's fire rolling up his spine. He can't do anything about it, stuck between his want to please Sky, and the pain and his still simmering arousal.

"Hayato-kun, that was a _really_ Stupid thing to do." His Sky holds still, two or three inches of his cock buried in his ass, and wraps a hand around his wilted cock, stroking it gently. "I need you to breathe, sweetheart, and try and relax those tight, tight muscles. The books say it'll help if you push out, too." Orange-amber eyes hold him transfixed, and he _tries_ to relax. But it hurts, it really, really hurts and he tries to escape Tsuna's grip on his hips, to push the intruder out, but his Sky won't let him, and pushing out ... _Oh._ His squirming and pushing out shifts the position of his Sky's cock, causes it to brush against his prostate, and the fire metamorphoses into a weird combination of pleasure and pain. His cock fills out again, perking up under Tsuna's hand.

"That's better, isn't it, sweetheart." He can only nod, and swallow, and take the very, very shallow thrust his Sky inflicts on him. He expects more pain, but there's a hand on his cock and it kind of feels good, and then there's another shallow thrust, and another, each opening him up a little further on his Sky's cock, matched with a stroke of his own cock and his Sky watching him, intently, looking for any sign he wasn't enjoying himself.

His Sky's cock is buried all the way inside his body, and he tenses around it experimentally, and Tsuna curses, and his hips jerk. That sends another rolling wave of something like fire, but it's a confused mess of pleasure and pain and he squeezes Tsuna again, is rewarded with another jerk of his Sky's hips, and Tsuna growls. His Sky pins his wrists and rolls his hips deliberately, withdrawing and returning and Hayato's eyes roll back, consumed by the conflicting sensations, by his Sky's intent demands on his body.

"So good for me, Hayato-kun. So very good." His Sky's words roll over him, thorough him. "Feel so good around my cock, look so pretty beneath me, spread out, your body taking my cock so beautifully." There's no hand on his cock, but his Sky's hips are still rolling, still fucking him, and he shifts again and then it's too much and he's cumming, body attempting to wring tight around his Sky's cock where it's splitting him open but it can't and that intensifies his orgasm, lengthens it, drags it out, and he's done, and so sensitive, but Tsuna's hips are still moving, fucking him in short raggedy strokes as he chases his own orgasm and it's too much. Just before he has to push his Sky off, there's a pulsing sensation, and Tsuna moans his name and then he's empty, and that, that hurts even more than that first breach had, losing that connection.

He whines at the loss and Tsuna reaches off the bed and uses one of his t-shirts to wipe them both mostly clean, and then manhandled him under his blankets. "Shhh. Keeping you, Hayato-kun. We'll just have to do that again, and again until it's easy and it just feels good." His Sky's eyes are still the orange-amber of Dying Will Mode, and he can only nod as his Sky leans in and kisses him. "Now sleep, sweetheart, and we'll get you moved into the spare room in the morning." He makes an unhappy sound. "You're more than welcome in my bed Hayato-kun, but everyone needs privacy, sometimes. Even you."

He's warm, and safe, and has his Sky wrapped around him, on more than one level. It makes sleep far easier than it normally was. He could get used to this.


	7. Mid-DailyLifeArc - Frustration - alternates Hayato & Takeshi - Hayato/Takeshi - AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The AU where Hayato 'stalks' Takeshi.
> 
> Just for clarification: the odd paragraphs are Hayato's PoV, the even, bracketed chapters, Takeshi's. I've been toying with different story telling techniques again.

For all that the Lightning has the instincts of a natural-born hitman, he is still _training_ those instincts. And he can wrap himself in the shadow of his Sky's Flames, make himself seem harmless to those instincts, at least for the time being. Not that he _intends_ to harm the Lightning, just to express his dominance over the other teen and get a little relief from his frustration with the innocence of his Sky.

(He's amused by the way that the other teen is trying to be subtle, but he is very, very obvious to Takeshi. There's no malice, or killing intent in the way Hayato is stalking him though, just an interest that makes his belly tighten, so he leads him to the private dojo at the bottom of the garden, rather than the house, where they'd be overheard.)

The Lightning leads him to a private dojo, as oblivious as anything. It's a very traditional room, complete with genkan, and raised, hard wood floors, and he knows better than to step on to that floor with his shoes on. The baseball idiot is either still oblivious, or actually ignoring him; he's slipped through a curtain into another room, and he takes a moment to slip his shoes off, before he moves to follow him, fingering the little packet of supplies in his pocket.

(He's pleased when the footsteps behind him pause, and he hears the Cloud removing his shoes. He's not _entirely_ positive he knows what's about to happen, but the feel of the other's Flames suggests he's going to enjoy whatever it is. Probably. And it'll calm the Cloud's roiling Flames, too. He only wears traditional garb in here though, so he starts to strip.)

He has to choose. Wait for the Lightning to emerge, possibly armed with a bokken for his kata, but still unsuspecting, or plunge through the curtain and possibly alert Takeshi to his presence. Choices, choices. The idea of having the Lightning, of working out his rising frustration on a warm body has him achingly hard, cock straining against the fabric of his slacks.

(A smile curves his lips; Hayato's Flames have a needy, possessive edge on them, and he pauses in his undressing. Not a fight, then. His cock expresses an interest - he's been masturbating for months, and had tried a finger or two to enhance the sensation, but he's only played solo, so far - and he folds his shirt and undershirt and leaves them on one of the shelves in the side room.)

Fingers clenched around the little packet, decision made he slips through the curtain, and is rewarded by a sight that makes him stop, and his mouth dry. He'd been aware that Takeshi was ridiculous well developed compared to most of their classmates, but topless, the Lightning was well muscled and it made him want to bite his way down -

(The swish of the curtain is very telling, and Hayato really does need to work on his stealth, but that's not his concern right now. Instead he pushes his trousers and boxers off his lean hips and allows them to drop to the floor with a quiet thud. He's rewarded with a bitten off gasp, and he really should turn around and confront the teen behind him, but.)

Fuck. The Lightning _has_ to know he's here. Doesn't he? Takeshi's naked in front of him, all long lean lines that he envies and an ass that's toned and tempting. There's a quiet chuckle from the other teen and then he's stepping out of the clothes pooled around his ankles and bending over to pick them up, in a smooth movement that _has_ to be meant to entice. Feet slightly spread, he catches a glimpse of Takeshi's cock, flushed and engorged, and the tight pink rosette guarding the passage he wants to fuck.

(He's teasing Hayato now, but he'd defy any one else not to do the same in his position. There's something about the silver-haired bomber that is magnetic. He's not sure if it's the way Hayato is as obsessive about Tsuna as he is, or his Italian accent - or if it was the fact that he had already killed, and it gave him a certain _something_. (His tousan could put that on and off, and he'd seen him use it before he'd understood what it was.))

Hayato steps over the threshold into the room, and is rewarded by a faint shiver running through those beautiful lean limbs, and merciful Mary, his Sky's Lightning is shameless. That can be the only reason for the teen to bend over again, and tuck his pants into one of the floor level cubbies, giving him another, enticing view of that tiny little hole. He takes another step forward and another, and then he's grasping the other teen's hips and rubbing his clothed cock against that gorgeous ass.

( _Finally_. He wasn't sure what else he could do to get the other to _move_. The feeling of rough fabric against his ass and the tight grip on his hips - so tight he can feel each of the rings that adorns both of Hayato's long, pianist's fingers. There probably should be words spoken, but he doesn't want to spoil the quiet, and he reaches out on the level of his Flames instead, curls them around the other's and pushes back. He's rewarded with another gasp.)

He should say something, but the Lightning's Flames press against his, and _fuck_. It takes mental effort to let go of the hips he's grasping, to fumble open the little packet of supplies and tear open the little sachet of lube. But he slicks his fingers, saving a little for his cock, and presses one of them to the tight little rosette. He's rewarded with it unfurling for him, accepting his finger beautifully, lube easing his way and the Lightning is so very hot and very tight that the idea of thrusting his cock into that space is - he swallows.

(He's learnt how to make this easier, and pushes out, allowing Hayato's finger to slide all the way in, in a single smooth motion. Feels different for someone else to be doing this. He can't predict Hayato's movements the way he'd be able to predict his own. And the lube was definitely better than just spit; one finger is good, he knows. Two will be even better, and he pushes back, impatient. The other teen gets the message; and he squirms as two fingers burns and stretches briefly, but then his body adjusts.)

Fuck. Their Lightning is ridiculous, and his body is - he doesn't have words, is glad Takeshi hasn't demanded them of him, but how no one else has noticed or acted on how much the other wants to be fucked, he doesn't understand. He scissors his fingers, pushes a third finger, and then a fourth. For all he walked into this meaning to dominate the Lightning, he has no desire to spoil this easy wantonness with pain; not when playing nice might get him free access to this ass.

(Hayato is a _tease_. His fingers are long and slender and only brush against his prostate on every fifth or sixth motion. There's still no words between them, only the brush and flutter of their Flames, and the two hands that Hayato has on him; one stretching him open, the other pinning him in place with the other, and he squirms and whines and pushes back onto the hand opening him up. He wants _more_ ; wants the Cloud draped over his back, wants his heat and the banked neediness he can feel.)

The Lightning is as open, as stretched and relaxed as he can get him without Rain Flames, and he wants. Pulling his fingers free, he unzips his pants, fumbles with the condom and strokes his own cock, using the little lube left to slick it. The open hole is closing as he watches, and it's going to feel so good to push through it, into the hot, tight space it guards.

(He whimpers at the feeling of being empty. It's worse than the first burning stretch, it's an itch that he's desperate to scratch. The occasional brushes of fingers against his prostate have kept him on edge, even through the brief flashes of pain, and he loves the damn gland, but he needs _more_.)

He lines himself up and bears down, and Takeshi's body resists him for a long moment, and then he's in, in a smooth motion that has the other teen's body taking him to the root all in one go. The way he opens up the last inch or two of him with his cock feels so good that he's going to have to try fucking the Lightning open at some point, using just his cock in the place of his fingers. He's done it properly, though, there's no sound of pain from Takeshi, no complaint, nothing but muscles twitching around his cock and a pleased moan.

(Even with all the preparation, the hard stretch of Hayato's cock makes his eyes roll, and drags a moan from his throat. But it doesn't hurt, and he presses back into the other teen and tries to demand more.)

He's not going to last very long, but he's also fairly sure that Takeshi isn't, either. Not with the way his ass is twitching around his cock. His first stroke is a little tentative, wanting to be sure that he's reading the Lightning's body language right, but given the way Takeshi thrusts back, as he thrusts back in again - fuck it. He rams the rest of the way in, and repeats the actions two or three times, aiming roughly for the sensitive gland.

(Oh. Oh. Oh! He hoped that Hayato was open to doing this again, because fuck, this was even better than masturbating. The aching friction, the spikes of pleasure rolling up his spine, he can't help himself - he's moving with Hayato, clenching trying to drive himself over the edge without having to balance and reach his own cock.)

He's going to have to do this again, but - he thrusts again, loosing what little rhythm he has, the pleasure of the heat and the tightness, and the wanton _neediness_ of the Lightning he's fucking stealing his self-control. His hips stutter; the knot of pleasure at the base of his spine unravels, and his cock is pulsing, cum filling the tip of the condom.

(Hayato stills, and he wants to growl; he'd been so very close, and yet the other teen had stopped, was pulling out, and moving away from him. But without the weight on his back, he could finish himself off, but he doesn't want to. Hayato has been being - there are hands on his hips, turning his body, encouraging him to spread his legs for stability, and there's lips wrapped around the head of his cock.)

He wraps his lips around the head of Takeshi's cock intent on bringing the other off; it takes concentration. All he wants to do is curl up and sleep, but. Three hard sucks and flicks his tongue against the underside of it, and his mouth is full of cum. It's as bitter as he remembers, and he's tempted to spit it out, but he swallows it, instead - there's nowhere to spit it without making a mess.

(He folds over Hayato as he cums, wrapping himself around the other teen, who stiffens, but allows him the liberty. He likes to sleep and snuggle when he's cum; he always ends up with his quilt bunched up and him hugging it, and he's not letting Hayato get away, yet.)

... He should have expected Takeshi to be a cuddler.


End file.
